dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Reaper VS Predator
Description Two masked murderers who only want death duke it out to see who will still be standing in Datdeadkids 1st DBX! Will Predator see the death blossom? Or will reaper face the one thing he claims he is? Interlude No rules Just bloodshed DBX! '' Fight Setting:Lijiang tower, garden. A cloaked masked man walks through the chinese facility.He apears to be mumbling to himself. Little does he know the Alien Hunter is spying over him in his thermal vision. the yautja uncloaks himself,he is crouched down peering at his prey below. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7frV4gWAvHk QueMusic Suddenly,he hears this deep,haunting voice next to him "Are you even trying?" The predator looks up to see him.Gabriel Reyes. the Reaper.The Yautja kicks Reyes back,getting his blade gauntlet ready as The edgelord in-front of him pulls another pair of twin shotguns out of his jacket. The yautja roars at him getting in a fighting stance.Reaper laughs in his low,demonic tone. Here we go!! The hunter from beyond the stars blasts energy at Gabe. But, its too late before he goes into wraith mode,going off the side of the chinese building,landing underneath. The beast make the signature sound,cloaking itself once more. dropping down below. The reaper looks around."where are youuuu~" he calls out,laughing demonically. right as he does so, the alien appears behind the masked maniac,kicking Reyes in the back.Reaper Grunts in pain,but really it did nothing more than just piss him off. The yautja goes to slash at reaper but reaper blocks his blade with a shotgun. The two then engage in close quarters combat,trading blows, the alien beast slashes at reapers chest.it angers Reyes, he then kicks the hunter back,blasting rounds into is helm and chest,in a panic the yautja blast and energy blast from is shoulder cannon. Reyes,yells in pain, right as the predators about to stab through his chest the GothicGunner teleports away,getting a healthpack. Reyes mutters out "I'm good to go.." dropping his empty shot guns getting a fresh pair.While he's talking to himself 6 shurikens fly through the air at him. he blasts them out of the air when the get close enough. Only one of them grazing his shoulder "Dammit!" he yells out. his shot guns are at half ammo each. he looks down the hallway and see the predator, maskless. His bullet ridden mask is dropped next to him as he lets out a roar in rage.As The hunter gets a javelin out,reaper runs,taking a sharp right,the spear just missing him.the hish-qu-ten goes cloaked once more,chasing after Gabe. stopsReaper has then gotten a new pair of shotguns.thinking he has lost him.But Then.He hears the signature noise of the predator."You have GOT to be kidding me.." https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7frV4gWAvHk MusicContinues The beast drops down from the ceiling, Reyes aiming his guns up at the Hunter.They both fire there guns the shoulder cannon out matching the shotguns.Knocking him back.The blast burnt through his clothes,the masked shooter yells in pain.The yautja then goes in for a stab to his open wound.But hes interrupted by the edgelords shotgun. It fires,shattering the blade and part of the shell spraying onto the aliens hand. it roars in anguish the beast gets enraged headbutting Reyes,a flurry of blows getting spilt between the two of them.eventually,reapers fist is caught by the 7 foot freak,he kicks reaper down,headbutts him,picks him up with both hands and has his cannon aimed right at gabes forehead,he goes into wraith form.Moving away.The predator has had enough of it,and starts chasing him,Blasting his shoulder cannon after him, it doing nothing. As he stops this form.He laughs,tossing his shotguns to the ground getting another new pair, once again.He looks over his shoulder at the predator. The beast is getting his aim at the masked killer in front of him. But. He is interrupted by three. Simple. Words. '''DIE!' DIE! DIE!!! Once death blossom is completed he drops his guns looking at the bloody mess that once was predator"hmph...pathetic..". He steps away.leaving the creature to die.Then.He hears this erie down right disturbing laugh coming from the beast,along with this beeping sound.It getting slowly faster.Gabriel has been around long enough to know what that would mean.So he then quickly uses shadow step getting out of there just in time before he can get caught in the blast. Reaper then walks away. Talking to himself "Another one off the list.." AND THE WINNER IS.. Reaper! Category:DatDeadKid Category:'Human VS Alien' Themed DBX